Neighborly Love
by PurifiedArrow
Summary: Kagome gets a new neighbor! But what happens when the neighbor is Inuyasha. Will Kagome take Inuyasha seriously when he starts to see a man lurking near her house? Will love pursue or will the man intervine. Updates will slow down. Read bio for more info.
1. Chapter One

Call me Zigi!! I am not going to waste my time tell you about my self so if you want to know about me just go read my profile! This IS my first Inuyasha story – well, actually – this is my first ever story! I don't want you to be all nice and say that this story is good just because I'm new... I HATE it when people put in their summaries 'This is my first fic so be nice!'  
  
Yuk... absolutely sickening. So give me all of your comments, the good AND the bad. I will accept flames because I feel sorry for the flamers since it took them such energy to write it up. But let me tell you one thing right now..... I DON'T CARE!!  
  
Ok, so after my long babble allow me to introduce you to the first of hopefully many chapters to Neighborly Love!  
  
Title: Neighborly Love Author: Zigi Chapter: One   
  
Yelling is what Kagome Higurashi woke up to one very early Monday morning. Kagome grumbled, pulling her comforter over her head. Rumbling and a loud bang shook Kagome out of her stupor and she sat bolt up right. An earthquake? No... it sounded more like heavy machinery.  
  
"Hey! Careful with that!" shouted a rather agitated voice, most likely the one that woke her up. Who could that be? Kagome sat at the edge of her bed and stretched, checking the clock.  
  
7:15 am.  
  
"...Oh no! I'm gonna be late!" gasped Kagome, shooting up and rushing into the bathroom. About two minutes later she was dressed and trying to comb her hair and brush her teeth at the same time. When she managed to get everything she needed together, Kagome leapt out the door with a piece of toast shoved into her mouth. She rushed out the door and bumped into the guy who was still howling like a very pissed of dog. A flash of silver was all she saw as she tried to yell sorry without her toast falling out.  
  
"Watch where your goin' lady!" the man yelled back, shaking a fist. Kagome didn't have time to look back as she saw the bus she took to work pull up to the bus stop. Kagome got on just in time, paid the driver, and sat down in one of the last seats, leaning back. Kagome hated Mondays... She always woke up late and had to rush to get to her job at the hospital.  
  
Kagome was just out of college at the age of twenty-two and now worked in the newborn section of the hospital. She had a talent with children, even if they were newborns. At first Kagome thought she would do fine at a daycare center, but soon found it horrible for at the end of day one she found herself covered with paint and the only counselor there. After that she decided that the nursery part of the hospital sounded much easier. All she had to do was do a check-up on the infants and then place him or her in a small glass crib with a little bracelet.  
  
The bus creaked to a stop and Kagome hopped off and ran up to the hospital, quickly slashing her card down the card slot right before the bell rung signaling the switching of shifts. She sighed and slowly went to her locker, dumping her purse on the table. The smell of coffee and the click of the doorknob made Kagome turn around and see Miroku, the doctor who delivered the little migraine makers.  
  
"Slept late again huh?" said Miroku, smiling as he handed Kagome her cup, looking at her disheveled form.  
  
"Uh-huh... The only thing that saved me from being late was this rumbling noise and this other guy yelling. I almost knocked him down this morning." Said Kagome, sipping the coffee and relaxing as the warm liquid slid down her dry throat.  
  
"Every Monday, Kagome. You're always almost late every single Monday! I swear, that if you ever make it in on time with at least five-ten minutes to spare I will not touch a single woman in the rear for an entire week!" The only reason Miroku made this bet was because he knew Kagome wouldn't be able to do it.  
  
"Don't you have someone else to harass?" grumbled Kagome. "Where's Sango?" As soon as Kagome finished her sentence, Sango entered, holding a small donut in a napkin and looking rather tired.  
  
"Mornin'." Sango said lazily, plopping down in the chair across from the round circular table in the middle of the room. She took a small bite out of the donut and chewed it while staring at a blank spot on the wall.  
  
"My my Sango, you too? Well, I can help you wake up!" said Miroku cheerfully. A slip of the hand was all it took before Sango's eyes widened and she jumped up.  
  
"Can't you think of anything else?!" she yelled, her face turning red.  
  
"Ah ha! Good morning to you Sango! So glad you could join the rest of the living." Said Miroku, bowing. Sango snorted but turned away, finishing her donut in one final chomp. The door to the staff room opened and in entered Kouga, their boss.  
  
"Alright people chop chop!" said Kouga, clapping his hands together. "We have a big day today. Now I know some of us have had a hard morning, "He took a meaningful glance at Sango and Kagome. "But we still have to keep on schedule. Miroku, you have two women in labor right now. Sango and Kagome, you have been assigned each one of the ladies." Said Kouga, glancing at his clipboard. "That seems to be about it for now, everyone have a good day!" Moaning could be heard from everyone in the room but Kouga ignored it, instead turning around and leaving them alone once more.  
  
"Looks like we are separated once again!" said Sango, gathering her hair into a high ponytail. Kagome shrugged.  
  
"We'll meet up in the nursery either way right? Now remember, Miroku is going to be going between both of these ladies so keep an eye on him...." Whispered Kagome as Miroku sauntered over.  
  
"So," sighed Miroku, stretching his arms behind his head. "Shall we get to work?" Both of the young women glowered at him.  
  
"One wrong move Miroku," said Kagome, glaring  
  
"And you will be in as much pain as those women are in." finished Sango. Miroku gulped and nodded. After that everything was hectic! Three more women came in and Miroku had to call in back up. Kagome and Sango were worked to their limit as baby after baby started to cry. At the end of their shifts, all three of them were worked to exhaustion.  
  
"That is the LAST time I ever come here without my Advil again!" exclaimed Sango, flopping down into the chair, her head thrown back.  
  
"I'm going to go home, take a nap, take a bath, take some sleeping pills and conk out on the sofa..." said Kagome dreamily, slowly shuffling through her locker, trying to take her coat off the hook. After several muffled goodbyes, Kagome was off, dreaming about her bed the rest of the way home.  
  
Ok, not a lot of Inuyasha Kagome interaction here but I promise you there will be more!! And please be patient about the updates, I have a very busy schedule so updating may take a little bit. But fear not! I, Zigi, will always update!!! I am off now to purify some stupid small demon now!!  
  
Za – zoom!!!  
  
Zigi 


	2. Chapter Two

Zigi again!! I can't believe I actually got 3 reviews!! Thanks a lot! Your reviews will be answered at the bottom. No flames so far meaning this might turn out to be a keeper! Now sit back and relax as the second chapter unfolds!! More Inuyasha and Kagome interaction here!! And now.... The second chapter of Neighborly Love!!  
  
Title: Neighborly Love Author: Zigi Chapter: Two   
  
Ring Ring  
  
No... go away...  
  
Ring Ring  
  
"Alright..." Kagome grumbled into her pillow.  
  
Ring Ring  
  
"I'm coming!! Jeez..." The second time she was woken up! She got groggily to her feet and slipped on her slippers. Slouching slightly, she grabbed her robe and shuffled to the front door. Sleepily, Kagome yanked it open.  
  
"Yea?" The early morning sun hit her eyes, blinding her from view. She shielded her eyes with on hand.  
  
"I need to use your phone." Said the person at the door. "I just moved and my house doesn't have one yet."  
  
"Sure, c'mon in. Phone's in the kitchen." Said Kagome, sleep still evident in her voice.  
  
"Thanks" said the man gruffly. He walked inside quickly, rushing to the kitchen. Kagome went back to her room and checked her clock again.  
  
7:10 am.  
  
"Oh not again!!" moaned Kagome, suddenly dashing around to get dressed. This was the first Tuesday that she would be late!! A few minutes later she ran into the kitchen but stopped dead in her tracks. There was man sitting at the counter using her phone. He was probably one of the most handsome guys she had ever seen. Long silver hair fell down his back, slightly curling at the end. His face was sharp and rugged and his eyes were the most interesting color. Amber, like the setting sun.  
  
"Who are you?" The words seemed to flow out of her mouth. The man looked up briefly before whispering into the phone then putting it down with a soft click.  
  
"I'm your new neighbor." He said flatly. He rose of the stool. Kagome noticed how fluid his movements were, like he was a seasoned fighter. But how could he be? He was so skinny! "Name's Inuyasha." He said, pushing a rough skinned hand forward. She took it slowly, feeling how large his hand was compared to hers.  
  
"What no last name?" she asked, when they finished.  
  
"Inuyasha is all you'll need to know." He said sharply. Kagome cringed inside slightly. He was testy for sure. Kagome mentally noted never to get on his bad side.  
  
"My name is Kagome Higurashi, and I'm going to be late for work soon if I don't leave so I'm afraid you'll have to leave too." Said Kagome, turning to leave. His gaze was like a trap. One look and you're stuck for good.  
  
"Just one quick question." Said Inuyasha as he followed her to the door. Kagome turned and gave him a curious gaze.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you know someone named Miroku Housi?" Kagome nodded.  
  
"I work with him. I'm actually on my way to see him right now." Said Kagome. Inuyasha's face lit up when he heard her answer.  
  
"Can I come?" He asked eagerly. "Please? I have something to say to the lecher." Kagome, nodded nervously.  
  
"Um... sure I guess. Follow me." Inuyasha and Kagome walked down the sidewalk to the bus stop and sat on the bench. "So, when did you move here?" asked Kagome, willing to give this man a try.  
  
"Just yesterday." He said, hands shoved into his jean pockets. "I used to move all around the world, but now my job has been modified so I stay in Japan from now on." Said Inuyasha. However, he realized what he was saying too late and glanced at Kagome with a hard glare. "You didn't hear that."  
  
Kagome looked puzzled but nodded slowly. Just then the bus came and both got on, paying their share. The ride was uncomfortable. Neither wanted to talk anymore. Kagome was afraid she would say something wrong and Inuyasha was afraid he was going to give things away. When the bus slowed to a stop, Kagome rushed out and yelled over her shoulder to Inuyasha.  
  
"We have to run from here. If I'm late I lose my job!" With that, Kagome sped off, her hair flying behind her. However, in an instant Inuyasha was at her side, a calm look on his face as he kept pace with her. Kagome glanced at him once as she slammed open the hospital doors and ran down the hallway.  
  
'He must be in shape to be able to keep up with me...' thought Kagome. She slowed as they reached the small staff room. Opening it she saw only Sango there, reading the newspaper, another donut in her5 hand. How she managed to eat one day after day Kagome would never know. Sango glanced over the paper to say good morning to Kagome but stopped when she saw Inuyasha.  
  
Her mouth opened slightly, showing some of the chewed donut she was about to swallow.  
  
"Inu-Inuyasha?" she stuttered, letting the newspaper fall onto the table with a soft 'plop'. Inuyasha smirked. "Hey Sango, long time no see huh?" Kagome leaned against her locker in puzzlement at the interaction between the two. Did they know each other? However, Kagome didn't have a long time to ponder because just then Miroku enetered, holding two cups of coffee and smiling.  
  
"And how are you two lovely ladies tod-"but he stopped when he saw Inuyasha standing there, with an even bigger smirk on.  
  
"Inu-Inu-...." He stuttered, his mouth going slack.  
  
"Long time no see, eh Miroku?"  
  
That's all for now!!! Aren't I just so rude making it a cliffy??? And now!! Reviews!!!  
  
Kougagurl666 - Thanks for the pleasant thoughts!!  
  
BloodlustSelene – Good thing for it to sound interesting Yes sirrie!! Cool screen name by the way!  
  
GranolaBar – yum... You sound good enough to eat... rubs tummy Wait a minute... I don't eat! I don't even have a tummy!! Oh well.... Thanks for the review!!  
  
Just a last minute note... Don't expect me to update this quickly all the time ok? Final exams are coming up and I'm getting swamped.... Well.. Kagome is anyway and I have to purify her dreams so she doesn't have a nightmare about trig. shudder  
  
It is now 10:05 pm and Kagome calls me for aid!!  
  
Za – zoom!!!  
  
Zigi 


	3. Chapter Three

Wow! I can't believe that I actually have four reviews!! Even better! We have a five-day weekend that started yesterday so I'm going to try and update twice. Again, answers will be at the bottom of the chapter. And now.... The next chapter of Neighborly Love!  
  
Title: Neighborly Love Author: Zigi Chapter: Three   
  
"Inu-Inu-...." He stuttered, his mouth going slack.  
  
"Long time no see, eh Miroku?" smirked Inuyasha, leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed.  
  
"Um... Yeah..." said Miroku, trying to pull himself together. Kagome looked curious. Surely Miroku would be ecstatic at meeting a friend from long ago... right? "So..." said Miroku, leaning against the door frame in an attempt to remain calm. "How are you?"  
  
"Oh I'm fine," said Inuyasha, waving a hand in the air lightly. "except for the fact that someone I know just seemingly vanished right after high school." Continued Inuyasha, his voice starting to rise.  
  
"N-now Inuyasha... let's not get rash here," stuttered Miroku, waving his hands defensively.  
  
"Do you know," Inuyasha boomed. "How long and hard I have been looking for you! I'm mean, you were my ONLY friend besides Sango in high school! Aren't best friends supposed to write if they move away?!" Miroku gulped loudly.  
  
"Well... I had a reason!" stated Miroku. Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"Oh yea? And what would that be?" Miroku faltered. He looked strained, like there was something that he wanted to say but couldn't.  
  
"Nothing. I can't tell you." He said plainly, his eyes shadowing slightly. Inuyasha blinked. "I didn't even tell Sango."  
  
"Can't tell – "he started. Then Inuyasha laughed." Oh I get it! This is another of your jokes right? I haven't seen you since high school but I still remember those." Inuyasha went over to Miroku and slapped him in the back. "S'ok buddy, why not let us start over again. You remember how we first met?" Miroku gulped, his face turning red.  
  
"Yup." He said hoarsely.  
  
"I still have the red mark on my back." Said Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome was starting to feel left out. She was standing with three people who all seemingly know each other and felt like a part of the background. Ok, time to jump in!  
  
"What happened?" asked Kagome, her curiosity getting the better of her once again. This time, Sango's face started to turn red as well as Miroku's. Inuyasha smirked and took a pen out of Miroku's coat pocket.  
  
"The first person I actually met at school was Sango." Said Inuyasha, absentmindedly flipping the pen in his hand. "She was the only nice person I had met so far, so I stayed to chat with her. I was leaning on one of the lockers which must have looked like I was trying to hit on her."  
  
"Well," said Inuyasha, looking over to Miroku who was now flaming red." It just so happened that Sango was having a bad day. So she looked pretty pissed. Suddenly I feel this very hard jab in my back and turn to see Miroku, his pen," Inuyasha held up the pen. "Lodged into my back."  
  
Kagome could hold it in for much longer.  
  
"You jabbed him in the back?!" gasped Kagome, shock written all over her face.  
  
"It was an accident." Mumbled Miroku, snatching the pen back from Inuyasha. "And besides, all I meant to do was to tap him on the shoulder with it. I tripped when I got close and my hand went flying."  
  
"Apparently," said Inuyasha, who looked at Sango." He was going to stick up for his girlfriend." Kagome gaped. Girlfriend? Sango and Miroku were a couple once?!  
  
"You – you can't be serious... I mean... They're always bickering!" said Kagome, trying to be reasonable.  
  
"Oh you mean they still do that?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Um... I think I hear Koga calling... Bye!" stuttered Sango, rushing out of the room as fast as possible.  
  
"Yes, um... I have to attend to my patients... Kagome, your chart is on the front desk." Said Miroku quickly, scrambling out as well.  
  
"Well, that was a lovely reunion." Said Inuyasha, stretching out his arms and collapsing into a chair. Kagome sat down as well, taking one of the mugs of coffee Miroku had brought in.  
  
"They never told me about their relationship." Said Kagome, slowly sipping at the hot liquid.  
  
"Well, they really didn't say anything about it either. In high school, they would always deny anything but the entire school knew they were together." Said Inuyasha, snatching the other mug. Silence filled the small room until an announcement made both of them jump slightly.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi, please report to the front desk."  
  
"Oops, that's me." Said Kagome sheepishly, putting down the now empty mug. "Umm... "  
  
"Oh it's ok," said Inuyasha." I'll wait here so when Miroku comes back I can tease him mercilessly." Kagome grinned awkwardly and as she closed the door, let out a sigh. It was only the morning and she was already on information overdrive.  
  
Okey-dokey then! I only got one review today, but one is better then none!!  
  
The Forgotten Child – That's good that it sounds cool! Keep reading and reviewing and enjoying it!!!  
  
I have already started on the fourth chapter!! Go me!! And now, off to purifying!!  
  
Until next time!!  
  
Za – zoom!!  
  
Zigi 


	4. Chapter Four

I'm baaaaack!!! Well, now I have up to 11 reviews and I feel happy!! The third chapter really helped me set the base for this story, as you will see in later chapters. Which, is really quite amazing since the third chapter I did without thinking... (.) I think I'm going to have to keep this story.  
  
You see, whenever I start a story, I do about three chapters then see what people think. This story, however, is still grabbing at me! I don't think I'm going to have a lot of writers block with this!  
  
And now, without anymore rambling, I present the third chapter of Neighborly Love!  
  
Title: Neighborly Love  
  
Author: Zigi  
  
Chapter: Three   
  
That day was twice as hectic as yesterday. Some of it was due to the fact that some women thought it ok to come two weeks before their due date and the other half was Kagome's mind, still buzzing with all of the information she had gotten earlier that morning.  
  
Apparently, Miroku had secretly moved away from his hometown, he and Sango had been a couple once, and Inuyasha, who was now her next-door neighbor, was a total sneak.  
  
Twice she had walked into him this morning. He had somehow found a nurse outfit that fit him and had taken to exploring the hospital. The first time Kagome saw him, he was talking to one of the nurses, charm practically rolling off his body in waves.  
  
Kagome had dragged him away while trying not to be sick and threatened to tie him to a chair. The second time was in the nursery where he was currently checking a baby's temperature. Kagome had waited until he was done, escorted him out of the room and had then threatened to deck him.  
  
Kagome walked away wondering how he had even been able to get into the nursery. Kagome, who had been working there for almost an entire year, still had to show her I.D. to get in.  
  
The end of the day came with relief as she thought of the nice bathtub that waited for her at home. Oh, and we mustn't forget the Aspirin! When Kagome entered the staff room, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha were all there. Sango and Miroku looked like they were ready to kill.  
  
Both were totally worn out from Inuyasha constant badgering and smirking.  
  
"Leave me alone Inuyasha!" said Miroku for the fifth time, rubbing his temple in circles with his hands. "This is absolute torture!"  
  
Inuyasha grinned. "I know, why do you think I'm doing it? This is payback for you leaving me without even a simple unsigned letter."  
  
"Oh give it a rest Inuwasha," moaned Kagome, shaking her head. "They've had enough, leave them alone now."  
  
"It's Inuyasha, first of all, and second of all how would you like it if they just left right now and never came back?" grumbled Inuyasha, throwing an annoyed look towards Kagome.  
  
"I would be angry indeed but I know the only place they are going to today is to their homes." Said Kagome, yawning. "Which, in fact, is where I am going right now. Good bye." Kagome lifted her bag and slowly slouched her way to the door. About half – way down the hall Kagome bumped into the solid form of Koga.  
  
"Hey Kagome," said Koga, giving a quick friendly salute. "How's it goin'?"  
  
"Fine," Kagome mumbled. She was really not in the mood for this. Everyday Koga would ask her the same question:  
  
"Would you be my woman?" She sighed. There it was again. Kagome knew he wasn't serious but she just wanted to go home and rest.  
  
"Not today Koga. I just got off from a few long and difficult pregnancies and plus, I have a new neighbor that I'm just giddy about." Said Kagome, sarcastically. "He's rude, arrogant and selfish... Just the absolute perfect guy."  
  
Koga laughed, his hands folding against his chest. "Sounds like this guy I knew in high school. Annoying he was, with his damn hair always in my face for soccer. I always thought it was a wig because of its color."  
  
'Come on...' thought Kagome. 'Let me leave... please!'  
  
"Damn silver hair..." muttered Koga quietly. Suddenly Kagome was no longer tired.  
  
"Silver?" she asked again, her face trying not to gasp out laughing.  
  
"Yea... I think his name was Inutrasha... hated him, he always beat me in soccer and would gloat about ii all the time."  
  
"You mean Inuyasha right?" corrected Kagome. After that several effects were put into motion. Inuyasha stepped out of the staff room asking if someone called him just as Koga snapped his fingers saying yea! After that, the two of them stared at each other for a moment, both stopping in their tracts.  
  
Kagome stepped back, not wanting to get in the way of their 'lovely reunion'.  
  
Ok, yes I know... very short but I wanted to save the 'reunion' for next chapter, which will come out much quicker than this one did. And Now, on to reviews!!  
  
Zeddy222 – thanks, I'm trying to make this a comedy but I'm not that great with funny stuff... sigh  
  
Inuyasha292 – I know the chapters are short but I'll make sure I make A LOT of chapters to make up for their length. On occasion, I might make one longer but my minimum number of pages is at least three pages  
  
Kagomegirl1 – I don't wanna e-mail it to anyone 'cause then that wouldn't be fair! But Inuyasha and Kagome won't be falling for each other for a long time but there will be fluff here and there  
  
IYWriterGirl - I'd love to but which one!! Lol!  
  
And last but not least:  
  
TheForgottenChild – I won't forget you! Lol! You are the first reviewer to actually review more than once! Congrats! I'm glad it sounds interesting and I hope to see your name in every chapter review!!  
  
HazelEyedFreak – I'm Jewish so I love your little comment! It's funny! I shall follow it with honor!! Lol!  
  
Ahh... I love responding to those... Oh, Btw, there is another story with the same name that is really good! You should read it! If you do, could you just kind of mention whom you heard it from? Eh heh.... Ok! Until next time! Kagome needs me!  
  
Zaa – zoom!!  
  
Zigi  
  
P.S. – I'm going to keep the note up so you guys know a new chapter is up. When you all review I'll take it down. 


	5. Chapter Five

Ok, so I lied. I said this chapter would come quicker than the last one but it didn't. However, I have an excuse!!!!!!! I was just in the hospital because of some pain in my lower right abdomen. The doctor thought it was my appendix, but it turns out that I have an Ovarian Cyst. If you don't know what that is, look it up.  
  
I'd rather not explain what it is because it would:  
  
Embarrass me  
  
And  
  
Embarrass all the guys to high heaven  
  
And so I have been drugged up to keep the pain away and it has been very hard to write anything. This chapter may not be the greatest, but hey, I'm anything BUT perfect... Oh yes. On with the show! And now, the next chapter of Neighborly Love! Oh btw, I have 19 reviews!!! Woot!  
  
I dedicate this chapter to TheHazeldEyedFreak, for the funniest review so far.  
  
Title: Neighborly Love  
  
Author: Zigi  
  
Chapter: Five   
  
The silence was so thick it would take a bulldozer just to scratch it. It was the same for the tension. Both men just stood there and stared, not daring to move one centimeter. Koga was the first to speak.  
  
"You. What the hell are you doing here?" asked Koga, regaining some of his composure. Inuyasha snorted, crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
"Me? What are you doing here? Last time I checked you were still have trouble with health, always blushing at the slightest comment about the reproduction system." Koga turned very red at this. He shifted uncomfortably for a moment before again, regaining his composure.  
  
"Yea, well at least I got over it faster than you! It took, who was that girl, oh yea! It took that Neko character to put you in your place." It was Inuyasha's turn to blush this time, his mouth open slightly.  
  
"Really? What happened?" asked Kagome, thinking this was time to intervene before they kill each other. Koga smirked and turned to Kagome.  
  
"It was in high school, 10th grade I believe. Both of us were in health class when a new teacher came in. She told us all to call her Neko, since she loved cats so much. Anyway, she was handing out assignments when – "  
  
"Idiot wolf, close that damn mouth of yours!" yelled Inuyasha, his face more red than the afternoon sun. Inuyasha lunged at Koga, clamping Koga's mouth with one of his hands. The struggle brought out Miroku and Sango who just stood there for a moment before running over to detach the two men.  
  
"Let me go Miroku! Let me go so I can rip his mouth off!" yelled Inuyasha, struggling against Miroku's hold.  
  
"I think not dear friend. You may think that I don't remember how to hold you off, but trust me, memories like that never fade."  
  
Meanwhile, Koga was having a horrible time of trying to get out of Sango's grip. Kagome was amazed that Sango was that strong.  
  
"Sango, do you um, need any help?"  
  
"Oh no Kagome, it's ok. We used to have to do this all the time in high school." She sighed slightly. "Brings back tons of good memories." Koga gave a particularly hard jerk, which almost dislodged Sango, but she tightened her grip.  
  
"So Koga," said Sango absentmindedly, "What did you do this time?"  
  
"I was telling Kagome about Neko." Koga growled, still struggling. Inuyasha was having a difficult time with Miroku when he heard what Koga said. At that he was almost free when both Sango and Miroku slammed them both against the wall.  
  
"One wrong move," they both said together, "and you'll wish you were dead." Koga and Inuyasha nodded slightly. Miroku and Sango backed away but still kept weary eyes on them both. Kagome felt slightly out of place again.  
  
"Umm, if you all don't mind. I'm going home now. I've had way to much excitement for one day." Said Kagome, waving slightly.  
  
"Bye Kagome, see you tomorrow!" said Sango and Miroku, before going back into the faculty room.  
  
"Yes, see you tomorrow Kagome." Muttered Koga, glaring at Inuyasha, as he brushed past him.  
  
Silence was evident again as Inuyasha and Kagome were left alone.  
  
"Coming?" asked Kagome over he shoulder as she walked towards the exit. Inuyasha grumbled, but followed her out, his hands shoved into his jean pockets. The trip back home was a quiet one, Kagome too tired to say anything and Inuyasha, too pissed off to say anything.  
  
As they got off the bus Kagome glanced at Inuyasha slightly before speaking.  
  
"So... Neko was your health teacher huh?" Kagome said mildly."  
  
Inuyasha snorted but even in the dim moonlight, Kagome could have sworn that she saw him blush.  
  
"Bad experience huh?" Kagome prodded, tilting her head slightly.  
  
"Look, could we just stop talking about it?" Inuyasha snapped, his face still containing that red glow.  
  
"Fine, fine!" Kagome said, hold her hands up to submit defeat.  
  
The rest of the walk was quiet. Both of them went their separate ways when they reached their houses. Kagome set her keys down on the side table and went into the kitchen, looking for something to nibble on.  
  
The beeping sound of her answering machine took her from that desire however. Walking over she pushed the button and started to return to her previous task.  
  
Silence. Silence. Silence. "Hello my sweet little hunny bun." Kagome stopped in her tracks. "Did you miss me? I certainly missed you." Kagome's heart sped up.  
  
No. How could it be? How did he find her?  
  
"How could you leave me alone like that? After all I did for you?" Kagome felt her heart pounding in her ears. Her legs were beginning to give way.  
  
"I hope you know that I'll be coming back soon." A low chuckle could be heard off in the distance. "I have a surprise for you." Then the answering machine clicked off.  
  
Oh yes!! Now I have started to add in the plot. Who do you suppose that could be? I want you to keep guessing and guessing!!  
  
Review answers!!  
  
RikuBabe – It's cool? Really?? Hurray!!  
  
xxxxxxxxxx – I know it's been a long time but I do have an excuse!! Don't worry, unless I put something up I will always update!  
  
inublue – finish the story soon? I wanna try to make this a really long one!  
  
whoknoez – You don't have to wait any more? Oh um, you wanna know something? When I first read your screen name, I thought it was whok – no – ezz.... Eh heh...Sorry!!  
  
zeddy222 – lol that's good! I'm trying to make the chapters short so I can make the story long! But I make sure that each chapter is at least 3 Microsoft Word pages long!  
  
HazelEyedFreak – I shall!! Fear not!!  
  
And now, The end is near, It's such a shame, I know not all the words to this song,  
  
Heh heh... Ok, back to purifying!!  
  
Za – zoom!!  
  
Zigi 


	6. Chapter Six

Oh my goodness!!! 31 reviews!! I'm SOOOOOOOO happy!! Sudden blast of purifying energy comes from me, knocking Inuyasha to the ground out cold  
  
Eh heh... Whoops. Well, now I know what happens when I get too excited. He might be out for another few hours... hmm...  
  
Anyway, I wanna thank all of you for reviewing like this! I have a new goal in mind! By the tenth chapter (yes, there WILL be a tenth chapter), I hope to have almost 70 reviews! You think that is logical? Well, it's worth a shot! So, if you know any Inuyasha fanfic readers, tell'em to take a quick look at mine to help make my dream come true!! This might also be longer than regular but hey, I have a lot that I want done in this chapter. Don't expect a treat like this often!!  
  
Enough rambling! Now, on to the next chapter of Neighborly Love! P.S. – I'm thinking about changing the title of this story since there is already another story named this. If you have any ideas, let me know! Oh and I'm soooo sorry for the long update time. I went to my Grandmas!!  
  
I dedicate this chapter to Anatayue for her wonderful song!  
  
Title: Neighborly Love  
  
Author: Zigi  
  
Chapter: Six   
  
Kagome had little sleep that night. She locked all of her windows and doors, pulled the curtains over her windows and ran into her room, holding a baseball bat and flashlight. The night crept on; an owl hooted outside and a car passed by stirring the silence for a moment. Kagome sat hunched up on her bed, baseball bat at the ready and a flashlight on as she tried to keep her mind from Him.  
  
A creek of the floor board out side of her door made Kagome's heart skip a beat, and the palms of her hands became sweaty. Slowly, petrified, she moved the flashlight towards the door, dreading what she might find.  
  
A sigh of relief escaped her mouth as she saw to small beady pair of eyes staring at her from the ground.  
  
"Buyo," Kagome whispered, putting a hand through her hair shakily as she tried to calm down her heart rate. "Come here boy," she whispered, patting the bed lightly with her still sweaty palm. Buyo meowed slightly before hopping onto the bed, curling up on Kagome's lap.  
  
"Oh you fat thing you," she muttered as she stroked Buyo's belly. Buyo only meowed in response before closing his eyes and purring. The warmth on her lap, and the small vibration must have been all Kagome needed because a few minutes later, Kagome fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Next Morning –  
  
"Bye Buyo!" called Kagome as she ran out the door, make sure she locked it securely along with all of the windows. Looking both ways quickly, she swung her bag over her shoulder and started off at a quick trot towards the bus stop. She sat down on the bench quickly and sat up right, ready to run at any moment.  
  
A few minutes later, just as Kagome was starting to relax, a hand tapped her on the shoulder lightly. Screaming slightly she stood up quickly and turned around.  
  
"Whoa hey! Relax! I was just trying to ask you something..." yelled Inuyasha, holding up his hands in defense. Kagome sighed in relief and sat back down tiredly.  
  
"Sorry Inuyasha." She muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose." You just scared me that's all." Inuyasha grunted and plopped down on the bench next to her. The bus seemed to take forever to arrive and it took forever to get to the hospital too. Kagome kept glancing left and right as she hurriedly walked into the hospital. Sighing in relief as she entered the faculty room, Kagome let the tension leave her body in waves. It seemed this was the only place that she felt comfortable and safe anymore.  
  
She dropped her purse on the table lazily and slumped into the chair, grasping for a non – existent cup of coffee. Inuyasha just stood at the doorway and watched her, this decrepit form trying to stay awake.  
  
"Uh, need some help?" he asked nonchalantly, handing her the cup he had just made. Kagome grumbled her thanks and quietly sipped at the liquid, staring off into space. Inuyasha found the silence quite annoying as decided to make some conversation. Or, he tried too.  
  
"So... How long have you worked here?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Uh, any hobbies?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Talents?"  
  
"Fond memories???"  
  
He was getting really pissed.  
  
"Dammit woman! I'm talkin' to you!" Inuyasha shouted. Still nothing. 'Jeez, is she deaf when she's tired?' Inuyasha wondered.  
  
"Got any family?" he tried again. Kagome sat up right, and spit out her coffee, swirling her head around quickly. Inuyasha yelped in surprise and had to fall off the chair to avoid getting bathed in the coffee.  
  
"What?? Who's here??" Kagome, yelled in surprise, her purse in her hand.  
  
"Jeez woman! Calm down! All asked you was if you've got any family!" Inuyasha yelled from the ground, his hands over his head. Kagome looked down at Inuyasha before sitting back down on her chair, her back towards him. Inuyasha looked up to she Kagome's shoulders shaking slightly.  
  
'Shoot, I made her cry.' He thought, slowly getting up from the ground. He hadn't meant too. It was just a question.  
  
"Hey... Don't cry... Look, it was just a stupid question." Inuyasha said, trying to make her stop. He moved towards her to see if she was ok when she swirled around in her chair.  
  
'Oh god... here it comes...' he thought, getting ready for the onslaught of fury. However, instead of curse words galore, he heard laughter. Inuyasha opened his eyes to see Kagome, her hands over her mouth and stomach as she kept from bursting, her eyes closed like crescent moons.  
  
Inuyasha felt like an idiot. Here he was trying to be nice and all and she was laughing at him! No one had dared laugh at him but Miroku and Sango! Everyone else, except for Koga whom he could never catch, would have been beaten to a pulp if they even giggled at him. And her was this girl he barely knew sitting in her chair trying to suppress a belting laugh.  
  
"Hey! What's so funny woman!" Inuyasha glowered, his face set into a scowl to match his body attitude.  
  
"Y – you gasp are!" she giggled, having trouble speaking because of her insistent giggling. Inuyasha fell back into his chair slumping slightly with a scowl covering his face.  
  
"I didn't do anything funny wench." Inuyasha spat out angrily. Kagome stopped laughing immediately. Inuyasha stared as she stood up quickly walked over to Inuyasha and grabbed his ear harshly.  
  
"Don't you ever call me wench again..." she whispered, her voice sounded dark and full of pain. Inuyasha did his best to nod slightly without having his ear pulled off by Kagome's harsh grip. She gave him one good yank and let go, sitting back down and sipping her coffee. Inuyasha rubbed his ear tenderly, wondering how such a small woman had such a strong grip.  
  
"So, I saw something interesting last night." Inuyasha started off slowly, wondering if she would hurt him again. Kagome continued to sip her coffee, but inclined her head slightly to show she was listening.  
  
"You're not afraid of the dark... or you?" Inuyasha asked suddenly off topic. Kagome looked up with a strange look in her eyes and shook her head no.  
  
"Really? Well," Inuyasha leaned back. "ya could have fooled me by the way you were closing every curtain and lock in sight last night" Now there was no way Inuyasha could have avoided destiny and his destiny obviously was to be drenched in warm coffee. Kagome wiped her mouth on her sleeve quickly ad looked over at Inuyasha who was on the floor again covered in coffee, spluttering.  
  
"Oh my god! Let me help you! I'm so sorry!" cried Kagome, grabbing some napkins from the tale and running over to him. Unfortunately, coffee is slippery. Now two people were on the floor, covered in cooling liquid.  
  
At that time Miroku decided to come in and he never expected to see what lay before him. Coffee was covering the able and most of the floor Inuyasha was on his back and Kagome was on top of him napkins in her hand and another on Inuyasha's chest to keep her up right. Miroku stopped and goggled for a few moments before closing his mouth quickly and clearing his throat.  
  
"I understand your intentions Inuyasha but couldn't you at least leave a sign outside?" said Miroku with a smile on his face, which was soon covered in coffee soaked napkins courtesy of Kagome.  
  
The rest of day was spent at home with Kagome in the shower and on her sofa watching T.V. Kouga understood she was having a bad day and gave her the day off. The first day off she had had yet. Inuyasha hadn't taken it quite well. Kouga teased him until Inuyasha left the hospital grounds and was sure to do it the next time he saw Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome hoped that there would never be another day like this one.  
  
Review Answers!  
  
Asianvietgrl52 – I'm glad you think so!  
  
Xxxxxxxxxx - Guess guess and guess again! I won't tell you If you're right or wrong!  
  
Zeddy222 – thanks thanks and thanks!  
  
Wolf's Pure Soul – What do you mean you think it might have ended?  
  
HazelEyed Freak – funny Hazel, funny!  
  
Anatayue – My b-day is July 31st!! yippie!!  
  
Kougagurl666 - runs pant pant..... sorry it took so long!  
  
Shar – the eyes worked! I wrote more!!  
  
Whoknoez – hey hey! Weired is good!!  
  
Inuyashadabest – I love your screen name! It says the truth!  
  
The Forgotten Child – I'm glad you didn't forget about me! What with your screen name and all....  
  
Ok! That's all for now!  
  
Za – zoom!!  
  
Zigi 


	7. Chapter Seven

…….(ducks in cover)…… I'M SORRY! (yelps and dodges dagger) My computer messed up so I had to de-frag it! That means it took away Windows Office, which had Word on it. I still had the demo, but what's the point of a demo if you can't even type on it! And ok so maybe my grades weren't that good either… I failed math (ducks calculator) and A.P.W.H. (ducks textbook) ….. I love you guys too….

Anyway, I hope you all got my note, I'm gonna leave it up for a little longer so you all know I have a valid excuse… So, if one day you click on my link if I'm on your favorites list, and it doesn't take you to this story, just search the story and click the last chapter!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm gonna try and start introducing more drama into their already complicated lives… hee hee. I know I'm evil… I'm gonna do an entire chapter for each character starting with Miroku, then Sango, then Inuyasha, and last but not least Kagome! Onwards!

P.S.- this means past and this ( ) means thoughts or change in something

111

Title: A New Life (like it?)

Author: Purified Arrow

Chapter: Seven

111

The pain in his arm started a few days ago. He flexed his right hand trying to get the blood pumping, to relieve the pain. The aging man sighed, sitting down on the grass, legs crossed and head bowed in thought. At this rate, he'd never find him.

The wind blew across the meadow in powerful gusts, startling the birds and other animals. His thoughts ran from Him, to his family, to himself. The man raised himself to his feet gracefully, and trudged back to his home.

"Papa!" was all the warning he got before being pummeled by this small body, sending them both to the ground.

"I got you demon!" the boy yelled giggling, taping a piece of paper to the man's forehead. The man pretended to gurgle then faint as the young boy jumped up in victory.

"Welcome home papa!" said the young boy, getting off the motionless man. The man didn't get up. He was completely still.

"…Papa?" said the boy uncertainly, inching closer. "Papa, are you- EEK!" shrieked the boy in surprise as the man sat up and grabbed him, twirling him around.

"I've got you now!" hollered the old man, while the young boy giggled and gasped as the man's fingers worked wonders on his stomach. The boy squirmed out of his grasp and ran away laughing.

"I'm going to get you!" yelled the man tauntingly, getting up and chasing after him. "I'm going to find you Miroku!"

Miroku deposited his keys on the kitchen table and slumped into one of the chairs, covering his face with a hand and sighing. Work had been hard that day, one patient after the other. He used to be fascinated with the creation of human life, but now he wished the little buggers could wait to be born.

He locked the door and windows before heading downstairs into the basement, dropping his fake glasses on a stool. Taking off his work wear he changed into his home wear, which consisted of purple and black robes with plain straw sandals. He quickly replaced his work beads with the stronger beads he kept safe at home, on his gloved hand. He kneeled in front of a small mantel with a miniature statue of Buddha and other small trinkets and clasped both hands together.

He lay there for several minutes, not even twitching. When his half-hour had been up, he stood, bowed, and quickly got changed back into his regular cloths. This is what Miroku does everyday after work.

(Next Day)

"Ok, on my count! One, two, three, push!" called Miroku, his hands out, touching the very tip of the newborn-to-be's head. The woman screamed loudly and strained.

"Stop! Stop pushing now!" Miroku called quickly as the baby's head fell into his hands. Miroku shifted his hands slowly and pulled the baby's shoulders out, next came the abdomen and then the feet.

"Clamp," Miroku said, holding out his hand. He took the clamp and put it on the umbilical cord, smiling as the baby started to whine and scream. Miroku knew this was going to be the only time the parents are going to be happy their baby could scream.

Miroku backed away to let the nurses finish their jobs. Pulling of his gloves, he started towards the exit.

"Doctor Housi! Oh, Doctor Housi! Thank you Doctor, thank you!" cried the woman, kiss her new baby girl on the forehead before the nurse took her away. Miroku smiled, nodded, and waved as he left the room.

"Papa, where are you going?" asked little Miroku, when he saw 'Papa' get up from his dinner tray. The old man smiled weakly.

"I'm going outside for a breath of fresh air, Miroku. You stay here and enjoy your food." The man took a long, hard look at the old drunken monk beside Miroku and the man stiffened and nodded curtly.

"Master, I still don't understand why Pap doesn't have to be here…" said Miroku, looking down at his food. A thick scream of pain jolted them both and Miroku stood up quickly.

"Father!" Miroku screamed, dashing to the door and sliding it open with a shuddering force. There, in the middle of the open field was Miroku's father, screaming in pain his hand stuck upwards to the sky. Something black was slowly engulfing it.

"Father!" Miroku screamed again, running to him as quickly as possible. A fat arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him back tightly, keeping a strong grip on him.

"Let me go Master! I need to – Father!" Miroku screamed, tears starting to well up in his eyes. The old man turned around, hearing Miroku's screams and smiled once more for his son before vanishing forever, leaving a deep hole in the ground and I Miroku's heart.

Too depressing? Oh well, suck it up! Lol, anyways, Sango's up next!

Review Reviews:

(tear) you guys…. You guys rock!

Whoknoez – Alas, a sympathizing soul! …Unless you were the one who threw the dagger…..

HazelEyedFreak –(snuffle) I'm always the youngest… it stinks! Lol, good to hear from ya!

BLACK FLAME –ooo nice screen name! Thanks for the encouragement!

Waterspirit39 –(bows) you are quite welcome!

See ya!

P.S. – What do you people have against Kikyo? She's a victim too ya know… Not to be mean but she really isn't evil, just reeeeeally misled! Lol just thought I'd mention that! Fell free to object!

Zaa-zoom!

Zigi


	8. Chapter Eight

Hello again! I'm trying to make up for seriously lost time lol! Okey-dokey then… Can you believe it? 49 REVIEWS WITH ONLY 6 CHAPTERS? I feel soooo (sniff) happy!

Onward with Sango! I'm going to make this a little less depressing for Sango. I feel she's suffered enough in the show she doesn't have to suffer too much in my story so heeeeere we go!

Title: Neighborly Love

Author: Zigi

Chapter: Eight

"Kohaku would you hurry up? I don't want to be late!" yelled Sango's father up the stairs, finishing his tie quickly. A young boy of about 12 years old ran down the stairs quickly, still combing his hair.

"Sorry, father! I woke up late."

"Father, where is my hair tie? You know, the long ribbon?" called Sango from upstairs. Her father checked his watch, sighing.

"No, I don't right now, but please hurry Sango!" Both kids collided at the top of the stairs in their rush. Their dad opened the door and motioned outside.

"First one out sits in the front!" he called, putting his back against the door as far as possible. As he predicted, two zooming figures careened past him, calling the front as their own. Sango, naturally being the eldest, got their first. She cheered in success and happily watched Kohaku clamber into the back seat.

"Whoa, wait!" called their father, still at the door. "Kohaku, come back in for a second, I need help lifting this,"

"Coooming!" called Kohaku, jumping back up and running inside the house. Sango watched as the door closed and sighed happily, leaning back. The front seat was always the most comfortable and she was very proud with herself that she got it. Especially on a cold day like –

Boom

The shot ran out, scaring the birds into flight and Sango's heart to stop beating for a moment. She turned to the house and saw a man in black run out quickly, clutching his back painfully. Sango nearly tore the door off of the car as she pulled herself from the car. The figure stopped for a moment, looking at her coldly and she could see a smile start to form under the ski mask. It was then she heard the taunt:

Religion is nothing but a hole

Ready for extermination

Only pure can keep it's hold

But then, all it needs is temptation

The spider has picked its eight

The spider has sealed their fate

Then the figure ran as fast as possible, still clutching his back. Sango stood for a moment stunned until she remembered about her father and Kohaku.

"Father! Kohaku!" Sango screamed, flinging the door open, running into the living room.

There… Standing in the living room was Kohaku, a gun in his hand. And there… lay Sango's father, dead on the floor.

Back to Reality

Sango pulled her coat tighter around her body as a large gust of wind swept past her. She rushed into the small school and sighed closing the door quickly.

"That's all for today. Good night!"

"Good night Sensei!" shouted a small group of students bowing respectfully. Sango pulled her coat off and walked to the center of the room where a tall woman was standing.

"Good evening Sango Sensei!" the students called, still standing at attention.

"Good evening everyone," Sango replied smiling.

"Dismissed!" The children bowed once more and then started jumping and laughing as they ran to get changed.

"Sango what brings you here today?" asked the woman, smiling slightly.

"I've come to see his improvement of course, Tomoe." Tomoe smiled and whistled loudly. All the students stopped what they were doing and stood up quickly.

"Kohaku-kun! Come forward!" A small boy with brown hair in a ponytail and slight freckles walked forward quickly, eyes forward. His eyes widened when he saw Sango and he started to sweat nervously.

"Sango has come to test you Kohaku, everyone else will, of course, watch." Kohaku blanched but quickly regained his composure and bowed respectfully. The tow siblings walked to the middle of the room bowing slightly and then taking starting position.

"Begin!" shouted Tomoe, her hand in the air.

The two leapt at each other at once, dodging and blocking. Sango went easy on him this time, using small sneak attacks. She was impressed at his defensive ability but his offence was a little too weak. After about four more minutes, they both stopped. Kohaku's breathing was only a little labored.

"I'm satisfied," said Sango, smiling. Kohaku smiled back, happy that he pleased his sister.

Sango had Kohaku start lessons every since the accident and every since she had started to get letters with that same poem she had heard from that man in black.

So? Huh huh huh huh? It's less depressing because Kohaku isn't under anyone's control and they're getting through it together!

Review reviewers:

Hazeld Eyed Freak – Lol yea no kidding!

Amanda Trinh – nuh-uuuuuuh I'm not giving ANY hints out as too who the caller is.. but let me tell you something, it'll shock your socks off!

Whoknoez – they make me cry too, that's how I know they're good rot hey just plain suck

Until next time!

Zaa-zoom!

Zigi


End file.
